Beneath the Mask
by Eternal Imagination
Summary: MATURE THEMES! Not the best of my stories but its an Idea that poped into my head a few days ago and wanted attantion. AU TF WoC and FoC Starscream/Skyfire Slashy fic No likey? No read. Starscream starts to regreat his choice to join the Cons... trouble is he's to scared to open up others again. R and R please.


**Beneath the mask.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. though I will say I dislike the way everyone has renamed Skyfire into Jetfire, in my stories they are two different mech, Skyfire a scientist and Jetfire a Fighter, yes, both knew Starscream and yes, both were friends with him, but only Skyfire feels remorse and sadness at losing his friend.**

**Also this is base of the Games War and Fall of Cybertron so no Humans sorry.**

* * *

He hated it here.

He hated it all. The battles, the stealing, the Energon-shed, the whole fragging way of Con life, he hated.

He sat alone in his quarters, waiting for what he knew was coming, today's raid had been a failure, he knew it would be, they were low on numbers because of other missions and Megatron had been impatient.

The door to his quarters was all but ripped open as Megatron, fuming with anger barged into the room and snatched him up by the throat.

"Starscream you fool!"

Another beating, another blaming session where everything, the mistakes, the failure even the timing of the Autobot's arrival would be blamed on him and he would face a few days in the brig with those awful wing braces on his beautiful wings and stasis cuffs so tightly clamped on his wrists they would rub his metal skin raw.

He hated it here.

Megatron snarled down at him. "What? No defiance from you today? No blaming of anyone else? Are you so pathetic that you won't even fight back?!" he demanded. "Pathetic! You aren't even worthy to be called a Decepticon!" the tyrant sneered with a parting kick as Starscream slid into the far wall and lay still, his body aching and sore.

He heard Megatron leave the room in his usual huff, likely off to find a drone or two to frag senseless.

His own train-mates had abandoned him years ago now, leaving the Nemesis to find their fellow Seekers and join them, Jetfire had refused to speak with him even on the Anniversary of Vos, Skyfire tried... but they couldn't seem to get past the whole fact that Starscream had both mentally and emotionally been traumatized and Jetfire's less then kindly introduction to him while he'd been stationed on Trypticon station studying Dark Energon hadn't helped.

Starscream knew he would have no assistance reaching medical bay tonight, no one would notice and those that did would demand payment even though most would sooner strip him for parts, or crush him against their frames for a night of hard interfacing...

He really hated it here.

His only comfort was the small medical bot he had 'borrowed' some months ago who kindly did its job and repaired what it could of his damage. When that was done, it curled up into a portable ball and landed in his waiting hand.

Starscream sat on his berth and looked around his room, the walls were bare the shelves empty and his personal treasure... Broken and ruined in pieces on the floor...

By now, it was beyond repair.

He sighed sadly and moved to carefully pick up the pieces and put them into a thin clothe to keep them together while in his subspace at least there it wouldn't be in more danger of being damaged.

And to think, the only reason he hadn't left yet was his own childish fears...

He'd been out flying alone, one of the few times when he was free to do as he wished without anyone wondering where he was or what he was doing, only to see his old friend Skyfire out flying with the Autobots and felt his whole world shatter at the smile and laughter from his friend.

He was afraid if he tried to speak with Skyfire now he would be rejected, or worse, shunned by the older flier for all the cruelty he'd shown his former friend...

The idea of being left alone completely, it sent shudders down Starscream's spine. He'd been alone from the start, his optics coming online and his mind already programmed with the basic needs and one desire.

Science.

With too many memories of his former life threatening to try and come to the surface, Starscream stood and left his room, wincing as his comm hissed static at him so he turned it off.

He held his breath as he went out onto the flight deck, high above the City of Kaon and once he felt the cool breeze touch his wings he took off, soaring higher and higher as he felt the rush of air around him...

But it couldn't last and memories swam forwards.

It had all been so perfect.

He woke up he did his studies, his research and his work from the morning to the night; it was his one passion and true desire...

But then it all changed.

Science wasn't new in Iacon's Academy and Starscream was forced into a world where he wasn't the only one who knew the joys of Science and his ideas were rejected because they were different. He'd been miserable and lonely, shutting everyone else out while he worked in his Lab/dorm in the Academy.

And then he'd met Skyfire, purely by accident really, yes Skyfire had been looking for him but the Shuttle hadn't expected to find him locked away in a tiny room, half hidden in a pile of data pads of ideas, formulas and unfinished designs.

Their friendship had been rocky to start with; Starscream unsure and a little frightened that this new mech would just laugh and poke fun at his ideas while Skyfire was always trying to insure that Starscream was comfortable, even going as far as to let Starscream move in to his dorm where there was more room and they would have more space to store his ideas.

They'd become friends when Skyfire had defended Starscream's work from several high up professors who refused to admit Starscream's ideas and formulas were indeed probable and could be proven if they weren't such stuck up, pompous, arrogant fools and admitted they had been bested by a Vos Seeker.

Slowly, Starscream had broken free of his programmed desire and with Skyfire leading him by hand, he had learned of the childhood he'd never had and the fun he'd never had because he'd never been a child.

Skyfire opened so many doors he had never known were closed to him and shown him so much he'd never thought existed.

And then...

Starscream felt coolent gather in his optics and he began to dive, not even realizing he'd shot over Iacon or that he was flying at speeds even he couldn't keep control of if he hit turbulence.

So many promises left broken and so many dreams and hopes, shattered beyond repair... All because they'd gone off to explore this world and now they were enemies.

It hurt all the more because Starscream had honestly loved Skyfire he'd just never had the courage or guts to tell him... And now he'd never have the chance.

After coming back to Cybertron, Thundercracker and Skywarp had accepted him to their train after he'd been rejected everywhere else and showed signs of 'Soft Wings', a Vos virus that if not treated, would and could kill a Seeker, the flight systems in the wings of a Seeker grew so sensitive that they had to be removed and once that happened, even the strongest Seekers would go insane.

Jetfire's arrival had only worsened Starscream's already fragile mind and changed the once childish Seeker Skyfire had made him into a cold, unfeeling mech, Thundercracker and Skywarp had lost their bond with him and despite their best efforts, Starscream refused to open himself up again.

He was trapped now, trapped by his own foolishness and pride to prove himself worthy to someone who would never see him as anything but a fool.

Once you swore your oath to Megatron, you stayed with Megatron.

Unable to bare the thoughts any longer, Starscream pulled up again, ready to drive himself so high he could just hang in the outer atmosphere of the planet and clear his head.

Or rather he tried too.

The last thing Starscream remembered was a sharp pain in his wings before his world went black and he fell from the sky like a rock...

* * *

Skyfire sighed softly as he sat on the side of a building, holding a data pad with only a few rare undamaged ideas he had kept from his and Starscream's work together.

It had been one of the few things Starscream had treasured.

He'd found it hidden away and nearly piled up in what was left of the old Academy during the last trip he'd made to the Academy and brought it back to insure everything was still the way Starscream had left it.

He'd been found my another team on a frozen world and brought back to Cybertron to serve as an Autobot Scientist with Preceptor and Wheeljack... only to discover much had changed in his time away and the worst part was knowing his dear friend had changed so much...

He and Jetfire had argued many times of that...

It was strange to see Starscream now so full of confidence when at first all he had known was the data his programming told him and the brutal cruelty from Iacon's professors, it had been down to Skyfire's guidance Starscream had opened up and seen all that he had missed.

And now he was a Decepticon, their Air commander... He'd left the Scientist life for that of a warrior and he had chosen his life...

Still, Skyfire wished he had been there then maybe Starscream wouldn't be suffering such awful and terrible beatings, abuse and terrible cruelty from Megatron. Optimus Prime had said that if he could, he would open his ranks and let Starscream stay with them as a 'victim of war' and let Skyfire care for Starscream.

But unless Starscream came forwards and told Skyfire or Prime about the abuse there was nothing that they could do. Sometimes Skyfire hated this war more then he hated anything else.

Sensing a storm, he moved back inside the Base and sighed, praying that his old friend would be safe and one day, somehow, come to him for help...

* * *

Pain screamed at him from every area.

He'd crashed... Both his wings were damaged and torn...

Everything hurt so much...

He dragged himself away from the crash site, crying out in pain as he fell into a open pit and whacked his helm hard onto the ground.

* * *

Megatron was Furious.

Soundwave didn't dare to speak until Megatron looked at him, only to report news that he still hadn't found Starscream even after two weeks.

"What do you mean you CAN'T locate him?! He's a Seeker!" Megatron demanded slamming his fist onto the controller before him, several drones shuffled backwards, away from his arm's reach. "Search out his Energon Signature!"

"My Lord," Vortex said, "Maybe we're just looking in the wrong places, I mean... There is a chance he isn't on base." He suggested. "It is... the Vos anniversary today," he added.

Every flier bowed their head. This was a day of great sorrow to them, the only day Megatron couldn't force them to fly if they chose not to and for Starscream, while many didn't like him, it was a day so terrible that the tri-coloured Seeker was known to be so saddened, he could be heard sobbing throughout the base.

The other fliers were worried because not only was Starscream missing; they had found Energon in his room from a beating and Starscream were known to be unstable on this day.

Megatron snarled. "If he is not back by sun set, he will suffer far worse then a beating."

* * *

With no attacks or raid, Optimus had agreed to some down time, so everyone was enjoying doing their own thing, even if for some (Ratchet, Preceptor, Wheeljack and Jetfire) that meant locking themselves in a lab with no word or reason and refusing to leave and others (Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jazz, Cliff Jumper, Warpath and Ironhide) sleeping or sparring all day, others were on patrol and/or focused on the finer details of the Ark.

Skyfire was the only none warrior outside in the Cybetronian Sun, reading something from what the others could see and they were happy to at least see a small smile on the large shuttle's face plates after being locked in Ice for so long the Shuttle was still adjusting to the awful knowledge that their home world was dying because of War and Vos had been bombed, killing thousands of innocent young fliers.

However the Shuttle had been a wonderful addition to the Autobots even if only as a Scientist and 'taxi' as Sideswipe jokingly called him, he had had a grate impact on the taught the build, repairs and alterations of the Ark.

Most amazing was Skyfire's apparently endless patience. He'd sat through almost five hours of one of Ironhide's security briefs and given advice, aided Optimus with stubborn codes and to top it all off, he had even managed to make Fireflight sit and listen to him for almost a whole hour before he'd started to ask questions.

Today was the day none of the fliers had to do anything, if nothing else, Megatron and Optimus were agreed that some days were remembered well enough without them adding to it.

"Decepticon call incoming..." Ratchet's voice yelled as everyone came rushing in as if fated to hear what had to be said.

"It's Vortex." Jazz said.

"What's he calling for?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Let me drag him down and ask him." Warpath suggested cracking his knuckles.

"No." Optimus said and looked at Jetfire, "he may just be calling to speak with Skyfire... I have known Seekers to seek out comfort in other fliers."

Jetfire nodded and typed a few strokes. "Vortex?"

_~"Always a pleasure Jetfire. However I am not calling for leisure or reminiscence."~_ the con flier said. _~"have you seen or heard from Starscream at all?"~_

"No, I have not. Nor do I expect to," Jetfire answered honestly. "Why?"

_~"He is MIA and Lord Megatron is not pleased to find our second is missing."~_ Vortex stated before the line cut off.

As everyone settled back down no one worried at the worried look Skyfire gave the sky. Starscream was missing...?

* * *

Cold...

Primus it was cold...

He curled himself tighter as he lay, broken, hurt and alone, hidden in some forgotten cave as he waited to die.

Soon he would shut down, he could hear his systems slowly shutting off from lack of Energon and his whole body was cold, so cold he could see ice forming on the joints.

He wanted to die.

Then he could go to the well of All Sparks and be with his fellow Seekers...

He'd be free of Megatron there and he'd never be alone again.

He could wait for Skyfire there and everything would be ok.

* * *

He searched.

He searched high and low.

He searched far and wide.

He searched for his friend.

The thought of losing his friend, even if they were enemies now was too horrible to even entertain; he'd already suffered losing his friend once he didn't want to lose him again.

Skyfire flew low over the icy ground, trying to search for any sign of Starscream around the remains of Vos. There were signs of a crash below him and then he saw it, a trail of Energon leading towards the sheer cliffs.

"Oh please Primus no." He pleaded as he shot forwards following the trail to its end in a shallow pit, "Starscream?!"

There was no answer and Skyfire feared the worst, then he saw it, a flicker of optics.

Skyfire gently reached into the pit and lifted the curled up seeker into his arms, hugging the cold ice covered form to his chest. "Starscream... its ok... I've got you," he assured softly.

Starscream made no sound in response, only curled closer to the warmth he was held against.

"Skyfire to Optimus. I have a situation, Starscream's hurt and in need of medical attention."

* * *

It was warm here...

He liked it...

He felt safe, cared for and loved...

Someone was holding his hand and talking to him...

He knew that voice...

"Sky... fire?"

"Hush... you need to rest..." the deep but soft voice said as a gentle giant hand softly rubbed his wing soothingly. "You're safe here."

"Why...?" Starscream asked as sleep pulled him back into the dreamless dark.

"Because I still care for you." Skyfire said softly.

* * *

Megatron growled as Laserbeak showed them a recording of Skyfire as he carried a battered and broken mess that was Starscream, his wings were bent at a sickening angle, his armour jagged and ripped, his thrusters broken and his left arm was limb and broken, off into the sunset.

Vortex and Blastoff refused to look at teh screen, both shuddering at eth damage to Starscream's wings.

No flier deserved that.

Megatron didn't care for the Seeker, but what he did care about was what information the Seeker might tell the Autobots. While there was no trust between them, Starscream was his second and that gave him access to a lot of information about plan, personal files and even his personal 'side projects'.

If the Bots found out about Megatron's new found hobby since learning of a hidden camp of Femmes, Megatron knew even Prime would not show mercy...

* * *

Ratchet all but flew into action as Skyfire landed, taking Starscream's broken form to his medical bay and hooking him up to life support while Skyfire let Preceptor draw Energon from him and set it up for Starscream while the medic began to rapidly work.

Optimus Prime himself orders that Starscream be left in medical bay under protective watch until he was stable enough to speak.

Skyfire refused to leave the seeker's side.

* * *

For three whole months, Starscream drifted between shut down and on line.

His first time waking up he'd been in a panic, fearful that he was back on the Nemesis and his body was being scavenged by the Cassettes for parts after a beating from Megatron, until Skyfire arrived and somehow embraced his terrified friend without disconnecting him from the vital wires that kept him stable.

Starscream hadn't bothered to hide the coolent tears this time and instead, clung to his larger friends like a human child to their parent after a nightmare and told Skyfire everything, every terrible beating he had suffered at Megatron's hands the nights he'd spent having a tiny medical drone repair him, the lack of a train...

Skyfire had just held him and promised everything would be alright now and that no one would ever hurt Starscream again and once Starscream was calm, he agreed to tell Optimus the truth and stay as a V.O.W in the Autobot base.

He was aware of what was happening, Skyfire made sure to be there when he was awake and tell him everything that had changed, while most of his body looked teh same, almost a whole 87% was new parts, wires, joints and even an upgrade in his optics.

Ratchet had been very understanding, making sure not to hurt the sensitive areas of the Seeker's back, hands and wings without Skyfire there to prove that he wasn't going to hurt the poor seeker after a terrible night of unrest when Starscream had broken down into tears again in fear he would never fly again.

It took a few hours but Ratchet finally got the Seeker's wings to a state where they could be reattached to his body but told Starscream he would need to start slowly as his new wings would be hyper sensitive.

Skyfire found some old wing mitts in storage and they were use to cover Starscream's wings until he was ready to go outside and calibrate his flight sensory again.

There was still a tension though...

Despite how much time they spent together, Starscream was still unable to fully open up to Skyfire like he had before. The Shuttle blamed himself, but he continued to try even giving Starscream his old Data pads.

Starscream's smile couldn't have been any bigger; he was so happy to see his old ideas and formulas were still there and had even begun to jot down new ideas as they spoke.

Skyfire just hoped soon Starscream would open up to him again... There was so much he wanted to tell the Seeker...

* * *

Megatron was angry, not only could he not find his Seeker but he was increasingly aware of the information Starscream knew.

The time Starscream had been gone had been nice at first, not always having to watch for signs of traps or betrayal, but his anger slowly began to build and every small mistake made it harder for him to control his anger.

Thankfully, drones were replaceable.

* * *

Skyfire sighed as he watched Starscream's claws move over the data pad, searching for mistakes and adding new ideas. The Seeker hadn't noticed him as he had been so wrapped in his ideas that Skyfire hadn't the spark to interrupt and so instead he put the Energon cube at the side of teh seeker and sat back, simply watching the seeker work.

Light danced around Starscream's frame as he worked, every time his wings gave a slight twitch, the light shone just a little brighter around his face reminding Skyfire just how young Starscream truely was.

A loud bang and Starscream curled up tightly, holding his head with his hand and whimpering.

"Shhh, shhh it's alright." Skyfire said one hand instantly on Starscream's back the other softly stroking his wings.

"What was it?" Starscream asked in such a fearful voice Skyfire had to refrain from cursing Megatron's name.

"Wheeljack's been working on inventions," Skyfire explained, "Things get a little... loud at times." He added as Starscream eventually calmed down and let his wings lower from their high and tense stance.

"He might do better if he didn't hit things so hard." The Seeker said and then felt a deep heat in his systems and a terrible shuddered.

Heat cycle.

Even after so many years, Starscream was plagued by his heat cycles... While on the Nemesis he'd been able to keep them under control, but now... It wasn't going to be easy, but he had to keep it under control or Skyfire might get the wrong idea...

He just had to stay calm...

Starscream didn't see his old friends face, a look of almost joy and happiness as well as a look of worry and concern.

* * *

Starscream was almost surprised at how large the room he'd been given was, large enough to keep claustrophobia away. but small enough that he didn't feel the urge to fly every time he stood up, the room he'd had on teh Nemesis was so small and cramped he'd had nightmares of being crushed more times than he cared to count.

Jetfire had been avoiding him and Skyfire was trying to keep him happy, it was starting to make him feel more... attracted to the larger shuttle though he would never admit it out loud.

Jetfire also seemed to know he was in heat and for that reason, the other shuttle was perfectly happy to ignore him.

He just wished he knew how to show Skyfire he cared for him without it being confused for Heat Cycle Lust.

He sighed and sat on his berth, taking out his little repair drone and began to tinker slightly with the wiring as it beeped at him. Ratchet had left him a few cubes to drink since he needed some Energon to refuel his systems and strict orders to rest.

He didn't know what time it was when someone knocked on his door. "Yes?" he asked, rubbing his optics, he didn't remember falling into recharge.

"It's me." Skyfire called through the door, "Do you... mind if I come in?" he asked.

Starscream could have said no... He _should_ say no...

"Yes." he said.

Skyfire opened the doors with one hand the other filled with data pads Starscream instantly recognized. "I found the rest of your data pads, thought you'd like to have them back." The shuttle said smiling as he set the pads on the desk in the room noticing two cubes of Ratchet's four were missing. "How do you feel?"

"A little numb and light headed... but I think I'll be ok." The Seeker said, moving to stand up only to feel his legs give out under him.

Skyfire move forwards and caught Starscream in his arms, holding him steady against his chest while Starscream tried to find his footing. "You need to rest." The shuttle said, blinking as he felt Starscream cling to him tightly. "Starscream?"

"Why does this always happen...? Why can't I ever get anything right...? Why can't my dreams ever once just go without mistakes...?" Starscream asked as coolent dripped down his face.

"Starscream...?" Skyfire smiled softly and lifted the Seeker's chin gently with his finger.

Starscream wasn't sure if he wanted to believe it... Skyfire... Skyfire was kissing him... actually kissing him...

It had to be a dream...

Skyfire deepened the kiss and tightened his hold just a little more before Starscream realized it was no dream, but reality, he couldn't think of what to do but before he could stop himself he clung to Skyfire's shoulders and returned the kiss as Skyfire shifted them so he was at on the berth and Starscream was sat astride his lap.

Servos wondered over wings and sensitive seams were found and teased as their lips continued to move together and their glossas danced, walls crumbled and soft sweet promises were whispered and ass their lower regions rubbed together.

Starscream gasped as Skyfire started to kiss his neck, "S... Skyfire..."

"Shhh... let it happen... I won't hurt you..." Skyfire assured.

"How... I'm not... I'm a..."

"You are my friend, Starscream, my friend and so much more... I wanted so many times to tell you... to ask you if you would be more than friends with me... but when I came back you weren't the same... I was afraid if I ask you, you'd reject me..." Skyfire said and continued to kiss Starscream's neck and softly tease Starscream's interface panel, "Let me show you how much I love you... please..."

Starscream couldn't find his voice and instead nodded, he was scared no matter what he did or told himself he was terrified of the idea Skyfire would disappear, leaving him alone and in pain. Skyfire moved slowly, removing his own cover as Starscream lay above him, trembling as Skyfire's servos stroked his wings to sooth him, "Tell me if this gets too much," He said.

"I promise..." Starscream nodded.

Skyfire nodded and softly rubbed his thick, cable against Starscream's dripping port making the seeker moan as the heat cycle he had been so desperately trying to fight off came back in a swift flood.

Skyfire smiled and slowly pushing his cable inside Starscream's port, moaning as the seeker's port tried to pull him in deeper into the hot bliss while Starscream clawed his chest and shoulders, moaning and arching as he felt Skyfire move inside him, leaving him unable to make a coherent sentence.

The rest of teh night became a blur of hazed, wonderful memories...

* * *

**So... yea... Reveiws are nice ^.^ might do more... maybe... depends if the idea comes back or if a new one pops up...**


End file.
